Soccer 101
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: A Daikari one-shot One day Davis finds Kari trying to play soccer so he decides to teach her all he knows.


I don't own digimon

Takes place after episode 50

A Davis and Kari one-shot enjoy :)

Soccer 101

It was a sunny Saturday morning and Davis Motomyia child of miracles and the inheritor of courage and friendship was walking past the soccer field which was deserted considering the soccer season didn't start for another two months until school started up again.

"_It's been quiet ever since we destroyed MaloMyotismon_." Davis thought to himself as he continued walking until out of nowhere a soccerball came flying towards him had it not been for his reflexes he would have been nailed square in the face but he caught it.

"Oh my Davis I'm so sorry." Davis heard a voice call over to him. He looked over to see a girl wearing a pink T-shirt and beige shorts. This girl was none other then Kari kamiya child of light and Davis's former crush ever since they saved the world from MaloMyotismon Davis had given up on his pursuit of Kari's affections he was happy being a friend and nothing more.

"It's okay Kari no harm done." Davis smiled at her kindly but he felt something was off about her.

"Kari what's wrong your distracted or at least not acting normal?" Davis asked her as Kari played with a loose pebble and avoided direct eye contact with the mahogany or burgundy haired boy.

"Well you see since the soccer season doesn't start for two more whole months I thought I would try out for the girls soccer team." Kari explained to him Davis nodded in understanding at her.

"Well I don't mean to be rude but to be honest your not that good when it comes to soccer." Davis said making Kari look down at the ground she then saw the soccerball roll towards her feet she looked up to see Davis smiling at her.

"But I see no harm in teaching you how to play the sport right.I did learn from your brother Tai who is probably the best soccer player I know." Davis chuckled making Kari smile.

"Okay what are we going to learn first sensei?" Kari bowed jokingly making Davis laugh at this.

"First my student we should work on you stamina so do about three laps around the pitch." Davis said as Kari saluted and started to jog around the pitch as Davis thought of ways to train Kari. After ten minutes Kari had finished running and Davis had managed to find four extra soccerballs and was ready to teach.

"Okay Kari I'm going to teach you how to probably kick the ball so it doesn't hit anyone in the face like it nearly did me." Davis said passing the ball to Kari who caught it.

"No show me how you kick the ball." Davis said Kari nodded and Kicked the ball with her toes hard the ball skidded along the ground and barely made it to the net.

"_This is going to be difficult but hey I've got two months so there's enough time to improve._" Davis thought to himself as he walked over to Kari.

"Kari you don't kick with your toes you kick with the inside of your foot like this." Davis said demonstrating he kicked the ball and this time the soccerball sailed into the net.

"Now you try." Davis instructed Kari nodded and kicked the ball with the inside of her foot and it went into the net but still skidded along the floor.

"Good although we need to work on your power behind the kick most of the time you aim the ball either into the top left of top right corner like so." Davis then kicked another ball into the top left corner he nodded to Kari to try she nodded she then kicked the ball and hit the upper right corner. Davis stared at Kari in shock before smiling.

"Your a fast learner my student." Davis joked as Kari bowed in thanks chuckling.

"But don't get cocky because for the next two months up until the try-outs I'm running you ragged understand?" Davis asked

"Sir yes sir!" Kari saluted making Davis laugh long and hard at this.

"Alright now I've got a plan for your training first is three laps around the pitch as you get faster and better you do an extra lap follow me so far?" Davis asked Kari who nodded

"Then we move on to target practice with me as the goalie if we're I can get Ken to help out." Davis continued as Kari nodded

"Then at the end if each week I'll test your skills in a one on one game and I'll see if your ready for tryouts understand?" Davis finished as Kari smiled nodding as they continued to train then continued like this for another three hours when they finished it was half past two so they decided to stop.

"Okay that's enough for today tomorrow be here at eleven and we will go until the same time like today alright?" Davis asked her

"Right see you tomorrow Davis." Kari smiled as they parted ways. Two months later the tryouts for the girls team was on after a few hours the coach called everyone in there was only fifteen girls who tried out meaning eleven on the field and four substitutes. Kari was nervous so she asked Davis to attend to which he agreed to do as a friend.

"Alright everyone I will now call your name and your position." The coach said as she read out the names until she got to Kari's name.

"Kari Kamiya your attack and team captain." The coach smiled as Kari looked at her in shock as Davis smiled at her from the sideline.

"Captain me?" Kari asked in shock as the other girls congratulated her.

"Yes I see your just like your brother talented and skilled." The coach smiled

"Well I had a great teacher." Kari admitted looking over at Davis who gave her a thumbs up. Later Kari and Davis were walking over to Kari's apartment to tell her family the good news.

"Wait till Tai finds out that your the captain of the girls soccer team this year." Davis said as Kari opened the door to see her parents watching a movie along with Tai.

"Hey mum dad Tai guess what?" Kari said to her family who looked at her smiling.

"What is it Kari?" Tai asked his sister

"Kari made the female soccer team and is the captain." Davis told them the three were silent until Tai rushed Kari and hugged her.

"Alright my sisters the captain and made the team on her first attempt." Tai cheered as Kari's parents looked on in surprise.

"I can't take the credit Davis was the one who trained me for the past two months." Kari smiled at Davis Tai looked over at him before walking over to him and patting him on the back.

"I taught you well Davis." Tai smiled

"It wasn't that big a deal I'll see you later guys." Davis said before Kari stopped him making him look at her in confusion.

"Davis I was wondering if you would like to see a movie with me later?" Kari asked him

"Sure I'd like that very much Kari bye." Davis smiled as he left only for Kari to stop him again taking his hand as she closed the door behind her.

"Okay it's a date then." Kari smiled before she pecked Davis on the cheek making him blush like mad before heading back inside her apartment.

"YES KA-CHING THANK YOU!" Davis shouted to the heavens as he left heading home.

The End

Read and Review


End file.
